Commercial painting in the last ten (10) years has switched primarily from brush to roller application. This change over has occurred for several reasons. Firstly rollers don't leave brush strokes. Secondly more paint can be applied in each dip of the roller than in a dip of the brush into the paint tray. Thirdly rollers are easier to use.
Rollers, too, have their disadvantages. For instance, it is still necessary to use a brush to do the top of a wall, i.e., the interface with the ceiling, if one doesn't want to get paint on the ceiling. Secondly on gable roof buildings, dormers, etc., the angularly disposed boards are difficult to paint with rollers, due to the fact that arm muscles get tired quickly when the operator is working at an angle that differs from the vertical or horizontal.
There is a need, therefore, for an adjustable paint roller that will permit the operator to do wall tops, angled boards and other hard to reach areas.
It is an object, therefore, of this invention to provide an angularly adjustable paint roller.
It is another object of this invention to provide a paint roller wherein the head is manually adjustable.
It is a further object to provide an improved paint roller wherein the angle of the head can be set relative to the handle.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.